


look what you started

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: “Ha!” Tito says triumphantly as he manages to pin down Mat’s wrists, which leaves Mat splayed out underneath him, his hair looking unfairly good as it rests on the pillow.“Fuck you,” Mat says, but Tito doesn’t budge, just presses down even harder and watches as Mat squirms.“Nope,” Tito says. “Admit I won.”“Never,” Mat says, and he struggles for a few more seconds. It’s a little entrancing, honestly; Mat’s face is strained, and the tops of his cheeks are red, and he’s also moving right against Tito, which Tito is probably enjoying a little too much.





	look what you started

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.
> 
> i asked ali for a quick warmup prompt while i was working on a different mat/tito fic, and she said "one pinning the other down during a wrestling match and the other getting hot and bothered." i expected to write... maybe 500 words? but this spiraled out of control. whatever, these things happen, please see endnotes for warnings.

Tito doesn’t think too much about why he can’t keep his hands off of Mat. 

In his defense, Mat also can’t keep his hands off of him. Like, it’s definitely a two-way thing, so it’s not like either of them is doing anything the other doesn’t want. Mostly, they just do normal bro-touching things. Cellies, lap-sitting, arms draped casually over each other’s shoulders, playfighting—normal guy stuff. It’s not like it’s a secret that they’re close, and they’ve been caught on camera jabbing at each other plenty of times, and, like, it’s fine. 

And, okay, maybe they wrestle in their hotel room kind of a lot, but that’s only weird on Tito’s end. Plenty of guys wrestle in hotel rooms. The only difference is that when it’s Tito and Mat, Tito always ends up a little more red-faced and sweaty than he expects to. 

Whatever. It’s still fun. 

Currently, it’s even more fun than usual, because they’re in their boxers, and also because Mat’s apparently tired, or something, which means that Tito’s winning. 

“Ha!” Tito says triumphantly as he manages to pin down Mat’s wrists, which leaves Mat splayed out underneath him, his hair looking unfairly good as it rests on the pillow. 

“Fuck you,” Mat says, but Tito doesn’t budge, just presses down even harder and watches as Mat squirms.

“Nope,” Tito says. “Admit I won.” 

“Never,” Mat says, and he struggles for a few more seconds. It’s a little entrancing, honestly; Mat’s face is strained, and the tops of his cheeks are red, and he’s also moving right against Tito, which Tito is probably enjoying a little too much. 

He’s expecting Mat to relent with a sigh and shake him off before going back to his own bed, but instead, Mat freezes suddenly, blushing a deep shade of pink. 

“Mat?” Tito says, his brow furrowing with concern. 

“Sorry,” Mat says. “Uh, yeah, alright, you win.” 

Tito loosens his grip on Mat’s wrists as he sits back a little, and he means to let go, except then he feels— 

_ Oh.  _

His face must do something in response, because Mat blushes even harder and squeezes his eyes shut. “Sorry,” he says, his voice kind of tight, and Tito can’t really tell if it’s because he’s embarrassed, turned on, or both. 

“It’s alright,” Tito says, distracted by the way Mat’s throat moves as he swallows. 

“It’s not—please don’t let this make things weird,” Mat says, and he looks utterly humiliated, except then Tito can feel his dick twitch underneath him. He grinds back on it a little, mostly subconsciously, and he immediately feels bad about it, except Mat gasps and squirms a little.  

The thing is, Mat’s usually a pretty put-together guy. He always seems to know what to do with himself, who to talk to, when to laugh, how to push the limits just enough to get what he wants but not enough to step on any toes. Tito’s always been a little bit jealous of it, but it also seems kind of exhausting; Mat’s always on, always focused, always thinking and strategizing and doing, but right now, all he can do is wait for Tito to get up. He hasn’t even asked him to, Tito realizes, because he apparently wants Tito to make that choice. 

Tito finds himself with more power in his hands than he expected to, and maybe Mat didn’t mean to give it to him, but it’s there, and Tito should probably handle this with care. 

“It’s not weird,” Tito says, trying to keep his voice even, and he can feel Mat relax a little underneath him. 

“Alright,” he says, not opening his eyes. 

Tito waits for him to say something else, but he doesn’t, so after a second, Tito asks, “Are you okay?” 

Mat nods. “Yeah, just—you’re still—” 

“Oh,” Tito says, and he takes his hands off Mat’s wrists. Mat doesn’t move his arms, though, just shakes his head. 

“No, I meant—you’re still, uh—” He bucks his hips up a little, probably to indicate what he means, but the contact makes Tito’s breath catch. 

“Sorry,” Tito says, and now he’s blushing too. 

“Happens,” Mat says dryly, and Tito’s, like, visibly turned on now. Thankfully, Mat’s eyes are closed, so he can’t see it, but still, Tito should probably put a stop to this before he notices anything. 

Like, he  _ really  _ should, because this could be really awkward for both of them, except—  

“Do you want me to get up?” Tito asks. 

“I mean, it’s not—I don’t want to make things weird,” Mat says. 

Tito leans forward a little. “I told you, it’s not weird.” 

“That’s not—I don’t want to make you, like, uncomfortable, or whatever, just because I—” he gulps. 

“Mat?” Tito asks, his voice soft. 

“Sorry,” Mat says. “You shouldn’t—you can, like, get up.” 

“I wasn’t waiting for your permission,” Tito says. 

Mat bites his lip, but Tito can hear the groan he’s trying to hold back anyway. “You’re giving my dick some seriously mixed messages right now, just, so you know.” 

Tito smiles a little at that. “I’ll get up when you ask me to.” 

“Tito—” 

“Seriously, say the word and I’m out, but I don’t really want to unless you want me to.” 

Mat doesn’t say anything, just turns his head and tucks his face into the crook of his elbow. Tito wants to grind back against Mat’s dick, but he resists, just waits patiently where he is for Mat to give him the go-ahead or tell him to back off. 

After a second, Mat mumbles, “Okay.” 

Tito bites his lip. “‘Okay’ isn’t good enough.” 

“I—do you promise you’re not messing with me?” 

Tito wants to laugh at that, but in a horrified kind of way. “I wouldn’t do that,” he says. “I promise.” 

“I know we give each other shit, but that would be way too—” 

“I know,” Tito says, firm. “Dude, you’re my best friend. I’m not lying when I say you can trust me.” 

“I don’t think this is normal best friend stuff,” Mat says. 

“Probably not,” Tito says, grinning a little. “C’mon, dude, look at me.” 

Mat takes a deep breath, but he blinks his eyes open after a second. His pupils are wide, and he looks nervous, but then he trails his eyes up and down Tito’s body, his eyes lingering on Tito’s pretty obvious boner for a second before meeting Tito’s gaze. 

“You look really good like this,” Tito says. 

“Like what?” Mat asks. 

“Under me,” Tito says. “Your hands exactly where I put them.” 

Mat’s eyes flicker to the side. “Sorry if it’s weird.” 

“I already told you—” 

“Not just—not that I’m into you,” Mat says. “I mean—I am, but like—you know.” 

“I know?” 

“We don’t have to, uh—do things like that, if you don’t want,” Mat says. 

It takes Tito a second to realize what Mat’s talking about. “Do you mean the part where I held you down?” 

Mat nods. “It’s not, like, that much of a thing, I swear.” 

“But it’s a thing?” Tito asks. 

Mat takes a breath. “Yeah,” he admits. “Yeah, it is.” He looks up, like he’s trying to look at the headboard, or maybe his wrists. “Sorry if that’s messed up.” 

“It’s not messed up,” Tito says, and then he leans forward, his hand hovering above Mat’s forearm. “Can I touch you?” 

Mat nods. “Yeah, of course.” 

Tito runs his hands up and down Mat’s arms, partially because they’re great, but mostly because it gets Mat to relax. “Seriously, plenty of people are into stuff way more wild than being held down.” 

“I know, but—you don’t have to, is all I’m saying.” 

“Alright,” Tito says. “But what if I want to?” 

Mat’s eyes go wide. “I—do you?” 

Tito’s hands pause over Mat’s wrists. “May I?” he says, squeezing gently, and when Mat nods, he presses down. “You really do look good like this.” 

“God,” Mat says, and he bucks his hips. “No joke, I swear I had this dream, like, last night.” 

“You dream about me?” Tito grins, sitting back on Mat’s dick, and Mat groans. 

“You drive me fucking  _ insane, _ dude,” Mat says, his head thrown back. “Don’t know if you know this, but you’re kind of handsy.” 

“You’re just as bad,” Tito says. 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to touch you,” Mat says. “It worked out fine.”  

“For sure,” Tito says. “One sec, let me just—” He doesn’t let go of Mat’s wrists, just shifts until he’s lying on top of him, then slots one leg between Mat’s thighs. “How’s this?” 

“Fuck,” Mat says, and it’s then that Tito realizes just how close their faces are. 

“You like that?” Tito says, pressing his leg into Mat’s dick, and Mat moans again. 

“God, yeah,” he says. “Can you just—fuck.” He grinds against Tito, sounding a little desperate. “Please?” 

“Please what?” Tito says. 

“Just—touch me, I don’t know,” Mat says. “Please, I’m—” he grinds up again. “Just—please.”    

“God, you’re really into this,” Tito says. 

“Come on,” Mat says. 

“Do you think you could come like this?” Tito asks. 

“I don’t—” He squirms a little, like he’s trying to find a new angle for friction. “Maybe? I don’t know, fuck, I just—” 

“Do you wanna try?” Mat’s so desperate, and Tito’s kind of pushing things, but he knows Mat would tell him if anything went too far.   

“I—” Mat says, and then he opens his eyes and looks Tito head-on, which is really intense always, but especially right now, when they’re so close Tito can feel his breath. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s closing the distance between them and pressing his mouth to Mat’s, because the fact that they haven’t been kissing this entire time feels like an oversight. Mat responds pretty much immediately, like that was what he was waiting for, and suddenly Tito is overwhelmed by the feeling of Mat grinding against his leg, completely shameless, and it’s sloppy, the way they’re fitting together right now, but it works. Mat’s letting out these breathy exhales into Tito’s mouth, and Tito holds Mat’s wrists down even tighter, which makes Mat rut against him even faster, until Mat’s breaking his mouth away from Tito’s and making some sound between a gasp and a whimper right in his ear. 

“Tito, fuck, I’m—” 

“Are you gonna come?” Tito asks in a low voice. 

“I’m so close,” Mat whines. “Oh my god, I’m—” 

“Fuck yeah,” Tito says, then presses a kiss to Mat’s neck. “Come on, come for me.” 

Mat cries out, and Tito loosens his grip on Mat’s wrists as he comes. Tito can feel it on his leg, which—okay, it’s maybe a little gross, but also, really, really hot. He kisses Mat slowly through it, slides his hands up to tangle their fingers together once he seems like he’s done, and for a second they just lie there, breathing heavily, coming back down to earth. 

“Uh,” Mat says, and Tito lets go of his hands, lets them rest on the pillow as he rubs the sides of his wrists gently with his thumbs. He doesn’t know if Mat wants him to move or not, so he pushes himself up to give him a little more space. 

“How was that?” Tito asks. 

“Good,” Mat says, and he sounds a little dazed. “I—uh, are you—what’s up?” 

Tito smiles, then leans forward and presses a kiss to each of Mat’s wrists, which is probably sappy, but Mat snorts at it, albeit weakly. “How are you feeling?” 

“My wrists are fine,” Mat says, and for the first time since Tito pinned him down, he moves them, bringing them in front of him as he rolls them experimentally. “I’m not gonna have to go on IR from a sex injury.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Tito says, shifting a bit so Mat can sit up. “How are you, though?” 

“I just told you.” 

“‘Not injured’ isn’t exactly the answer I was looking for,” Tito says. “Like, how are your emotions?” 

“My emotions are fine,” Mat says. “I’m not—just, like, yeah. I’m feeling normal.” 

Tito doesn’t believe that for a second, because that had been a lot, and very sudden. Mat’s not gonna get out of an actual conversation about this. That probably wouldn’t end well for anyone, honestly. “We should talk about that,” Tito says. “It’s okay if you need a second to catch your breath, though.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Yes, it is,” Tito says, and when Mat looks like he’s going to protest, he adds, “If you tell me you’re fine one more time, I’m literally going to just straight-up punch you.” 

“Jesus,” Mat says, but he looks a little less defensive. “A second to catch my breath, then.” 

“Alright,” Tito says. 

“I’m gonna change,” Mat says. “And, like, clean up.” 

“I’ll be here,” Tito says, even though he should probably clean up too. He figures Mat wants some space, though, so he just waits in the bed, sitting on the pillow that Mat had been lying on as Mat grabs a pair of boxers and retreats into the bathroom. He pulls his knees to his chest as he waits, and a few minutes later, Mat emerges, looks at Tito for a second, and then sits down on the bed slowly, like he’s not sure if he’s supposed to. 

“Hey,” Mat says. “So, uh, that was—you were actually into that, right?” 

“No,” Tito says, rolling his eyes. “Totally bullshitting the entire time, I didn’t enjoy any part of it.” 

“Fuck you, I’m being serious,” Mat says. 

“Sorry,” Tito says. “That was really good, though.” 

“Yeah,” Mat agrees. 

There’s a beat of silence before Tito says, “Should we talk about the part where you said you were into me?” 

“Probably,” Mat says. “I mean—I am, but, like, if you’re not, that’s cool.” 

Tito squints at him. “We literally  _ just  _ had sex, dude.” 

“People have sex with people they’re not into, sometimes,” Mat says. 

“But you told me you were into me, and then I had sex with you. That feels like kind of a dick move,” Tito says. 

“Listen, I don’t know what goes on in your head,” Mat says. “I’m not gonna assume you’re into me unless you tell me.” 

“Okay, well, I am,” Tito says, his face growing hot. 

Mat smirks. “Dude, are you blushing?”

“No,” Tito says, turning to hide his face. “Maybe.” 

“You totally are,” Mat says. “Is this seriously the thing you’re getting shy about?” 

“Shut up.”

“Wow, this is hilarious.”

“Fuck you,” Tito says. “Just come over here and cuddle me, ‘kay?” 

“Alright,” Mat says, and he crawls up the bed and nudges Tito onto his side, then wraps his arms around him.

They lie there for a few minutes, not really saying much, and Tito is content to run his finger up and down Mat’s arms. It’s relaxing, and it’s not long before he finds that his eyelids feel heavy.

“We should talk more about the sex stuff,” he says, because they should at least acknowledge it before they nod off.

Mat hums sleepily in his ear. “You mean the weird stuff?” 

“It’s not weird,” Tito says. “But yeah, that stuff.” 

“Alright,” Mat says. “In the morning.” 

“Or whenever, just, before next time,” Tito says. 

“Next time?”

“Yeah,” Tito says, then looks over his shoulder. “If you want to?”

There’s a beat, and then Mat says, “For sure.” His voice a little soft, which is kind of jarring, but in a gentle way. 

Tito smiles, then turns back over. “Awesome,” he says. “Night, then.” 

“Goodnight,” Mat says, and Tito settles into him, close enough that he can feel the slow, steady rhythm of Mat’s breath. 

He falls asleep not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd classify this as slightly under-negotiated kink. mat shows some hesitation throughout, mostly out of embarrassment, but both mat and tito would definitely say they are enthusiastically consenting to everything. mat also has some internalized shame about what he's into, though (in my view) he's more worried about what tito thinks than actually ashamed? either way, he uses some negative language ("weird" "messed up") to talk about the fact that he likes being held down during sex, though tito reassures him that it's not weird or messed up at all.


End file.
